


I Don't Deserve

by HolyBazoodlez



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Flashbacks, Fluff, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jason is awesome, M/M, Marvin Makes Dad Jokes, This is Really Fun I Promise, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Whizzer POV, Whizzer Really Loves Marvin, Willy Wonka Has Nothing On This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyBazoodlez/pseuds/HolyBazoodlez
Summary: There are nights were Whizzer believes that nothing can make him happier than how he feels now, and while he may not deserve it, someone else certainly did.





	I Don't Deserve

Whizzer woke up to the faint sounds of birds chirping quietly outside his window, synchronized with soft snores coming from the man wrapped around him on the bed. Whizzer looked slowly around the room, still practically paralyzed from the fatigue he felt once his mind woke up. The room seemed to look peaceful and serene and so much like  _ home _ that Whizzer honestly couldn’t believe that he was actually  _ there _ and that it was  _ his _ as well.  The soft beige walls reflected the sunlight elegantly, letting the rest of the room soak it up and and absorb the warmth. There were little potted plants near the window sill and on the dresser that Marvin had insisted be in there so that they were always connected to the outdoors, something that seemed to calm Marvin and something that Whizzer didn’t have the heart to deny. The furniture was a dark brown with an auburn tint to it, a color that Whizzer picked specifically because it was the exact same color of Marvin’s hair - not that he would admit that. The sheets were a light gray that were wrinkled and smelled of cologne and sweat and Marvin that Whizzer was almost overwhelmed by the amount of love that radiated off of the entire room. Everything was chosen so carefully in order to accommodate the other and if Whizzer was being true to himself, he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Whizzer always seemed to regard the bedroom as an object - a place used only for sleeping and and easing the sexual tension between him and whoever he was seeing  that seemed to never cease. He only saw it as a place only for practical use and for times when the larger and more open areas weren’t occupied. But, upon meeting Marvin, all of that had changed. The bedroom was now a home inside of a home. It was used for peace and catching up and sleep ins and sick days where they just cuddled and watched t.v. together without a care in the world. It was a place where they would argue lovingly about what goes on the other’s side of the closet and what to wear for that day that would sometimes become so passionate that Jason would have to be brought in to be a peacemaker,

For Whizzer, the bedroom was also a place where he could be intimate and loving to the one person who has brought so much joy into Whizzer’s previous bleak and repeating life. The bedroom was a place where he could prove to Marvin that he loved him and would never let him go even if it meant the death of him. It became the private place where he could just spill out his feelings without the fear of being judged for who he his and his past because Whizzer knows Marvin’s past has been just as fucked up as his and it shows he cares when all Marvin does is hold him tight as if he wants to will all of the pain and sadness away from him. The bedroom became a place where Whizzer could just lie down with his lover and not have to look nice or act proper, just be himself and the fact that Marvin had given all of this to Whizzer was just mind blowing. Whizzer couldn’t even fathom how to repay him when for so long in his life bedrooms were just for practicality and sex, when Marvin taught him so, so much more.

Slowly, Whizzer turned around to face Marvin, giving a small smile when the shorter man gave a low grumble because his body pillow had moved. His arms were still wrapped around Whizzer, hugging him so close that Whizzer could still smell the faint traces of his body wash from the shower he had taken before bed. ‘ _ God, what did I do to deserve this?’  _ Whizzer thought as he took in the body of his beloved. Whizzer loved every last bit of Marvin, even his so called ‘flaws’ that people seemed to turn a nose up at. Those were the people Whizzer honestly couldn’t understand, everything that they stated were ‘disgusting’ were what made Whizzer fall even harder for the man in front of him. Whizzer absolutely loved Marvin’s ‘dad bod’, as Marvin put it. It gave him more to appreciate and gave him more opportunities to tell him just that. Whizzer was infatuated with Marvin’s stretch marks, because he knows that all of those marks have a story. A story that proves that Marvin is just as human as Whizzer and has been through just as much. Whizzer loves Marvin’s thighs that he knows Marvin hates because they are beautiful with old scars and marks that show Whizzer that Marvin is strong and that deserves to be recognized. 

If someone were to ever ask Whizzer what his favorite thing about Marvin was, Whizzer would never be able to give them one straight answer. He considered every bit of Marvin as his favorite - from the his rare smile that seems to brighten up the area around him no matter the day or setting, the way that he brushes his fluffy, long auburn hair out of his eyes when he whips his head around to fast,( _ I don’t deserve him.), _ and the way he refuses to let Whizzer around him with a pair of scissors because, “No, Whizzer, I don’t need a haircut! It isn’t even that long yet!” And the way he would always try to hide his feelings when watching an emotional movie whether it be sad or happy and always ends up losing near the end.

Whizzer undoubtedly loved how Marvin’s laugh echo through the house and surround him with the feeling of love and happiness, and how soft and sweet he gets around Jason when he comes to visit. Whizzer marveled at the small twinkling in Marvin’s eye that he would get whenever he talked about something he loved and how excited and bouncy he would get when he sees some cute dog on the street being walked by their owners that he tries to act like he doesn’t care about, but Whizzer always notices. Or, he would laugh at all the sarcasm filled puns that Marvin always seemed to sprinkle through every day as if it were a goal to see how many jokes he can make before Jason lets out and exasperated, “ _ Dad _ .”

Marvin defended himself with pride, stating, “Unlike many cowards that seem to walk the streets, I am one who chooses to  _ embrace  _ the dad jokes and not ignore them.” Prompting a fond eye roll from Jason and a soft laugh from Whizzer.

“I love you so much.” Whizzer whispered daintily as he gave a quick kiss to Marvin on the tip of his button nose. Whizzer skillfully untangled Marvin’s heavy, sleep filled arms out from around him without managing to wake him up, a feat he was only able to accomplish after nearly a year of doing it every morning. He traveled his way to their en suite bathroom, grabbing his dark green silk robe and wrapping it around his almost naked body, seeing as he slept in underwear most nights. Peeking out at the bed, Whizzer’s heart melted to see the love of his life’s face smushed into the dark brown pillows and already somehow wrapped up and the maroon comforter like a burrito. Whizzer couldn’t help it and gingerly padded back across the room to his nightstand where he grabbed his phone and snapped a few couple of pictures, fully intending to send them to the groupchat the squad had put together. Smiling to himself, Whizzer went back to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth in order to go downstairs to start breakfast, knowing full well that Marvin would be waking up soon wondering where his boyfriend is and why he wasn’t near him.

Phone back in hand, Whizzer made his way downstairs into the spacious conjoined living room and dining room. It was a little dark, the fresh sunlight not being able to get past the barricades the blinds put up to get into the house. Whizzer went around and opened all of the blinds, staring in wonder as the light danced around the room, allowing him to see everything around him and appreciate how much work and love he and Marvin had put into the house. Whizzer headed over to the kitchen, already making split second decisions on what should be eaten for breakfast that morning. He had decided on some homemade waffles and fruit, something that was simple and easy but nonetheless enjoyable. Heading over to one of the cupboards in the kitchen, Whizzer heard faint sounds of shuffling and moving around upstairs. ‘ _ Looks like Sleeping Beauty has awaken from her slumber. _ ’ Whizzer smiled and got out the waffle make and the necessary ingredients for the meal ahead. By the time Whizzer had gotten everything he needed onto the counter, he was graced with the sight of a lifetime. There, standing in all of his glory, was Marvin with severe bedhead, a plaid robe that was very messily tied and barely hanging on to his waist, half closed and glazed over eyes leaning heavily on the side of the wall with his arms out wide.

“Hey, baby.” Whizzer murmured, an easy smile gracing his lips as he smoothly glided across the kitchen into the waiting embrace of his lover.

“Hello, my beloved.” Marvin whispered back in a heavy, deep, fatigue filled voice that spent shivers up Whizzer’s spine. He pulled Whizzer closer, sniffing in the scent of Whizzer’s hair and sending a large hand to rub a little tense spot in the taller man’s back.

“I was just about ready to make breakfast for you. Wanna get your lazy ass up and help?” Whizzer smirked, giving a small peck on Marvin’s cheek and pushing out of the warm hug.

“Actually, I think I’ll just stand here and watch. Maybe go back to sleep. Thoughts?” Marvin smiled back, moving to follow Whizzer into the kitchen despite his words.

“Fruit.” Whizzer stated, not even having to look back at what Marvin was doing, knowing full well that he wouldn’t actually leave him to do everything. That thought made his brain hum happily, the fact that Whizzer knows what Marvin is doing and that he wouldn’t leave him to make breakfast by himself was really nice. He knows it’s a trivial task, but the thought put into it speaks louder than any words. Whizzer found himself wondering for the umpteenth time that morning, ‘ _ What did I do to deserve this? _ ’

Whizzer was able to make the batter successfully and was now attempting to plug in and work the waffle maker, which wouldn’t be so hard if the “ _ Darn thing would stop being so fucking petty!” _

“Don’t call the waffle maker petty. It’ll come back to  _ burn you in the yolk _ !”

“Marvin, no!”

“Marvin, yes! I am the pun king!”

“ _ Marvin it made literally no sense _ .”

“Would you like me to show it to you on a graph?  _ It makes a lot of points. _ ”

“Fuck.” Whizzer sighed in defeat, a big smile on his lips as he tried to contain his laughter.

“That joke had you on the square ‘route’ to Funny Town!”

They both dissolved into a large fit of giggles, the plug to the waffle maker lain forgotten in his hands.The laughs grew stronger into ones that echoed through the air and gave life to the silent sleeping house.

_ I don’t deserve this, but he sure as hell does. _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading this and since this is my first work here on Archive, I decided to do some fluff. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.
> 
> -Bazoodlez


End file.
